Mindgames
by acdhnt
Summary: Serena and her Scouts are forced into a situation where they have to learn to cooperate with the prince of the earth Darien and his generals in order for their kingdoms to come out victorious. Serena/Darien Scouts/Generals
1. Intrusion

**New Story,**

**My first Sailor Moon Fanfic, I recently re-discovered the show and became once again obsessed! Give it a shot and let me know if you have any ideas. **

**Xo**

**ACDHNT**

**

* * *

  
**

"Dearest Serenity please get dressed to meet our visitors you never know when you will need their support int he future when you are Queen," My mother Queen Serenity said sitting on my bed trying to force me into meeting our 'guests of the honor.' In my opnion they are all arrogant jerks who just happen to think that our kingdom has to fall at their feet only because they got some powerfull King who was supposed to help the Moon Kingdom. I looked at my mother and sighed, I knew my duties as a Princess so I would have to suck it up and go.

"Alright mother but _only _because it is my duty, otherwise I wouldn't have," I said smiling, she nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you sweetheart, now get dressed and meet us down at the court."

With that she left me alone to get ready, as soon as she walked out four of my bestest friends came barging in. They were also my royal guards, the four Sailor Scouts. We all grew up together so we ended up being best friends over anything else.

"Serena! Get your butt out of that bed and put your dress on now!" Rei yelled at me yanking down my blanket. I sighed rolling my eyes and stood up.

"I think we should dress in our best gowns just to tempt them!" Mina said smirking while twirling her long bleach blond hair.

"Oh Mina, dont be ridiculous, we will be tempting in _whatever _we wear! But i agree we should make them squirm!" Lita agreed pounding her fist onto the wall to show how serious she was.

"Ladies, remember this visit is for them to negotiate a treaty with us, we do _not _want them against us!" Amy brought up calmly yet you could tell she was very serious.

"Oh chill Amy, I think you forget that it is _them _that would benefit from this treaty, we have been on top for over several centuries, but they are new and successful only due to their King Lucas!" Rei fought back. Uh oh i knew what this would lead to so i decided to intervene.

"Girls calm down, these men are already driving us out of our minds and we haven't even met them! So lets just get this over with," I sighed rubbing my temples in soothing motions.

We were all ready and looking as beautiful as ever, Rei was in a stunning rich red gown that was skin tight on her chest and the skirt flared out slightly over her hips. She had a golden tiara of Mars on her head and her hair was in beautiful raven waves. She was a true sight to behold. Lita was in a long deep green dress that was very simple with baby pink corset over it and her hair was up in crazy curls with her Jupiter tiara on her head. Amy was in a long sleeved royal blue gown with a v-cut that showed off her beautiful neck with her dark blue hair curled ever so slightly to accentuate her Mercury tiara. Lastly Mina was in an orange gown that was long and showed off her curves was a blue strip going all the way down from her shoulder to her foot diagonally. It was perfect for her, her hair was half up and half down with her Venus tiara holding the half up hair. Me on the other hand wore a relaxed, empire waist white gown that was practically see through with gold trimming. I had a crown with a crescent moon that was of the finest gold and fit perfectly onto my perfectly styled hair, which was in two buns with my long hair coming down all the way to my knees.

Taking a deep breath we all one my one starting with Rei, Lita, Amy, Mina and lastly me walked out of my room. We made it to the court yard and stepped through the beautiful flowers acting as a door to see something that we have been dreading since we heard of their plan to visit us. Queen Serenity was already there speaking to our five very young and handsome men. They were the four Generals and a Prince, whom I had to communicate with. Bore! They turned to face us and their eyes widened. I smiled slyly pretending to be shy and innocent.

"Gentlemen, I hope we didnt keep you waiting," I said in my sweetest voice I could manage. My ladies and I bowed at the same time gracefully and they bowed as well with perfect coordination, with one of their hands over their heart. This would be fun, i thought sarcastically. They already thought they were all high and mighty.

"No trouble at all your highness, we were just speaking to Queen Serenity over our meeting and visit. This place is wonderful I must say, I would love to see more of it," The main one spoke, and i instantly knew he was the Prince he was dressed differently our of the five men. I gritted my teeth as his expectation of my showing him around, just as i was about to voice my opinions my mother gave me a sharp look and i smiled.

"Why of course, im sorry we haven't been properly introduced. I am Princess Serenity, but my fellow friends and people call me Serena to differentiate between the Queen and I," I said looking at his gorgeous deep blue eyes then glanced at the generals. As soon as i finished i felr Rei step up and bow,

"I am Princess Reilin of Planet Mars, but everyone calls me Rei," She said and smiled them her fiercest smile. I smiled _that's my girl_ i thought.

"I am Princess Avalita of Planet Jupiter, but I like to go by Lita," Lita stepped up bowing.

"My name is Amylee, the Princess of Mercury, Amy is my preference though," Amy spoke up gently stepping up next to Rei.

"And I am Princess Minara of Planet Venus, though I very _much _prefer to be called Mina," Mina lastly said bowing and stepping up next to Lita. The Prince smiled eyes each one with interest and respect then his eyes landed back on mine and i thought i felt a spark.

"These lovely ladies are my guardians, we welcome you to the Moon on behalf of Selene," Which was our kingdoms name. The Prince smiled and nodded.

"I am Prince Endymion of Earth, son of King Lucas, and I am very thankful for your kindness, also I prefer to be called Darien," He spoke smoothly with clarity. I clenched my jaw from spitting out something he wouldn't find very kind. Instead I just smiled back and nodded.

"My name is Lord Jadeite I am the General of the North on Earth," The blond one spoke stepping up and bowing gracefully, he was very strict and serious or so he seemed. Another arrogant jerk.

"I am Lord Nephrite, the General of the East on Earth," The chestnut haired man spoke smoothly flashing us a handsome smile while bowing.

"Lord Ziosite, General of the South," The dirty blond haired one spoke stepping next to the Prince.

"My Ladies, I am Lord Kunzite The General of the West on Earth," The last one with light hair spoke. He seemed very formal and handsome as well. Now that i look at them they were all blindingly handsome but none reached the Prince. His deep blue eyes with raven hair was perfect, they were all tall and built to perfection.

"My guardians if you would call them that," Prince Darien said flashing me his smile. I supressed the urge to roll my eyes and nodded.

"A pleasure," I said. I looked at my mother who seemed to be smiling like a fool for nothing, i guess my acting was much better than i anticipated.

"Well then now that you are all acquainted, why dont you show them around Serena," Mother said sweetly, i nodded and she left after everyone bowed. As soon as she was out of hearing range i narrowed my eyes and my girls back me up instantly.

"Now I dont know who you think you are coming here and expecting all of us to fawn over you like other kingdoms, but we do _not _need you coming here 'visiting' us and making sure our kingdom is of no threat to you!" I said pursing my lips and glaring at all five of them, their expressions changed to one of shock then confusion then finally settled at anger.

"I dont know what you are speaking of _Princess_, I was sent here to arange peace between our worlds and here you are accusing us!" Prince Darien spoke back proudly, i rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Save it, now I didnt want to do this, I didnt want to come and greet you and then be _happy _to show you around when i can send one of the people to do it. You want to talk peace then speak to my mother but calling upon me and my ladies was very arrogant of you!" I spat back smoothly raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, why did you need us here for anyway, to waste our time? We have better things to do like train!" Lita spoke. The men looked truly confused.

"What are you speaking of? We never called upon you... Queen Serenity told us you wanted to greet us personally," Prince Darien said confused, I gasped and thought about why my mother would set me up like that!

"Oh that mother of mine is going to pay! Deceiving, manipulative oughh im going to go talk to her!" I whispered angrily. Amy put her hand on my shoulder to calm me and i took a deep breath.

"Well then, the Queen did order us to show you around, and _I _do not disobey my Queen," Rei said defiantly. I nodded all the while keeping eye contact with Prince Darien.

"Prince Darien," I began to say but he interrupted.

"Please my lady call me just Darien, we are not very formal between each other," He said with a boyish smile. I groaned and nodded, "And I assume you would want me to call you _Princess _Serena?" He asked smirking smugly. I glared at him and huffed.

"No! Serena is _just _fine!" I replied.

"Good then," He smirked again. God i hated that smirk of his, the way his full lips curved at the side. Oh so handsome! _Stop thinking of his looks! _I yelled to myself.

"So I think we should get on then," Mina suggested excitedly. She loved meeting new men.

"Fine," I said and turned around and began walking towards the garden. I heard footsteps from behind me and knew they were following me.

"So Serena you seemed very happy to see us, why the tension?" Darien spoke from right next to me, i jumped slightly and glared at him.

"Do not sneak up like that on me! And i think you know why, just look at your attitude, i was right!" I said raising my chin and began walking quicker. He of course kept up and laughed lightly.

"Oh Serena you were the one who attacked us, and here i thought you were this beautiful, innocent, _polite _princess." He said chucking to himself. My heart sped up when he called me beautiful. I ignored it.

"Yea well you weren't so true to yourself trying to act all noble and kind! I could see right through you and I heard many stories so please just spare me, let me get this afternoon over with!" I said exasperated.

"Hmm from who?" He asked all of a sudden, i shrugged and turned around to see Mina speaking excitedly to one of the generals I think his name was Kunzite. He seemed to listen very thoroughly nodding every once and then and speaking only when he was allowed too. I smiled knowing Mina was probably drilling him. Then I looked over and saw Amy walking quietly with Ziosite folling behind her with his hands behind his back and stealing glances at her every now and then. Then i saw Lita and Rei walking together with Jadeite and Nephrite on each of their sides. I could tell they were annoying my girls so i stopped and they all stopped as soon as they noticed. I gave Mina a stern look and she gulped and quickly walked over to Rei and Lita and Amy.

"Ladies... Gentlemen please keep your distances from each other, no need to get all friendly now," I said smiling and silently ordering my friends to follow my orders. Usually i never ordered them around but they knew to obey me when i showed them the look. Darien cleared his throat from next to me and I quickly glanced at him annoyed. "Yes?" I asked.

"Aren't you being a little hard on them, they were just trying to get to know each other, wouldn't that be a great example for our people?" He asked smiling. I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath.

"No I really dont think i am. Why dont you deal with your own people and I will deal with mine. After all we seem to have no trouble all these years," I replied. I felt Darien lean close to me and i could feel his breath on my neck right below my ear. I shivered lightly that no one could tell.

"You are very frisky aren't you, not to worry I can deal with that _Serena_," He whispered huskily. My eyes widened and I turned to face him and slapped him across the face. He seemed shocked.

"I think this tour is over, I will have the servants take you to your rooms. Please try not to bother us again!" With that I walked away and my ladies followed me dutifully. I stopped one of the maids running down the hall and told her to lead the men to their rooms. She bowed and ran off. We walked to my room silently and when we were all seated somewhere the questions began.

"What was that all about Serena!" Rei asked annoyed by my behaviour.

"Nothing, their leader is a jerk and that means so are they! Besides i didnt want you guys to get too attached, they _are _leaving tomorrow!" I said looking at her.

"Right, but Kunzite was _so _cute!" Mina said in awe, i rolled my eyes and threw my pillow at her. She glared at me as soon as it hit her.

"What did Darien say to make you slap him?" Amy asked curiously.

"He was just very rude and make a dirty comment towards me! Can you believe it, here i know the guy for only like ten minutes and he throws a _dirty _joke at me like I am some common whore!" I spat out. They ladies gasped and surrounded me and whispered sweet things to me and threats towards him.

"That bastard I will thunder his ass all the way to Earth from here!" Lita threatened soothing my hair. I smiled at my amazing friends and hugged them all.

"Thank you guys, im sorry to have ordered you around but i didnt mean it, i just didnt want us to get to know these men better than we already do you know..." I said softly. They nodded.

"But they were all handsome, every single one of them!" Rei commented, i agreed begrudgingly.

"Oh yes I loved Nephrites beautiful eyes!" Lita sighed dreamily.

"Hello girls! Snap out of it, so you see a few handsome men and now you all melt for them? What happened to my strong independent guardians?" I asked annoyed.

"Hey! IM still independent _and _strong!" Rei fought back.

"Yea who needs them anyway!" Lita said brushing it off, I smiled happy with their reactions.

"Im glad you think so, i _never _want to see them again!" I said surely.

* * *

**So What did you think of the first chapter? You like? **

**ACDHNT  
**


	2. Bets

**Hey Guys thanks for the reviews, hope you will like this chapter. The story moves much quicker here so i hope you dont mind!**

**XoXo**

**ACDHNT  
**

* * *

Three months passed by since the awful visit from the planet Earth. My mother would not stop pestering me about how handsome the men were. She kept trying to push me onto Darien and I almost lost it then my friends came in just in time and stopped me. Now we had some important meeting with my mother, she was very formal and strict which was strange for her unless we had guests over. We were all sitting at the oval white marble table where we had our important discussions. The door opened and Queen Serenity walked in with her head held high and serious eyes.

"Ladies, I have called you here to update you on the well being of our Kingdom," My mother said sitting at the head and looking at each and every one of us steadily. Her gaze unwavering.

"What is happening Queen Serenity?" Rei asked anxiously and ready to fight if the news was bad, i smiled. I loved my guardians with everything.

"I am afraid I have bad news, since Earth and the Moon signed a treaty we have been united and stronger than ever, but our enemy Galaxia is gaining followers. She is planning to attack our kingdom, since we have allies Galaxia wants to destroy one of our planets. Lita, Galaxia has already taken over Jupiter and moving at a fast pace to acquire the rest. We have to prepare our defenses. King Lucas and I have decided that he will send his army here to help us attack Galaxia before she decided on whether to attack Earth or the Moon first. Since we had experiences with this types of battles before it would be best to start here," My mother explained. I gasped and stood up.

"No! Why do _we _have to sacrifice our Kingdom for theirs? If their King is so high and mighty then he might as well defeat her _without _the need to involve us!" I yelled outraged at her agreeing with such an idea.

"Calm down Serena!" My mother said loudly. I sat down and glared at her.

"I am sending you five to Earth to continue your training so you fight at your best if anything were to go wrong," Mother said calmly, this time everyone else stood up including Amy and began arguing.

"No way! We have to stay and defend our home!" Mina argued.

"Yes it is our right to stay here and defend our kingdom, we will _not _run away!" Lita spat back.

"It is true, there is very little chance of you surviving without us," Amy said calmly.

"It cant be! Why do _we _ have to sent away!!!" Rei yelled angry. I looked at my mother and saw her looking sadly between each and every one of us.

"Calm down girls! IT is not up to you! Your mission is to protect Princess Serena and _that _is what you'll do! Understood? Now, the reason im sending you away is not because you are weak, but because if anything were to happen to me or this kingdom I need to know that my daughter is safe and will be able to rule the Kingdom understand?" Queen Serenity explained emotionless. I nodded sadly and looked at my friends, they seemed to agree.

"We will protect her with our lives my Queen," Mina swore bowing lightly. My mother waved her smiling to sit down.

"I know which is why im trusting you four with my daughter. Serena, im going to give you this and you are to leave immediately, King Luca's army is already assembling here so as soon as I give you something you leave and teleport to Heren," With that said Queen Serenity stood up and walked over to me, i stood up as well waiting. She opened her palms facing up and out of nowhere appeared a beautiful white crystal with every color in it imaginable. I gasped as did all my friends and looked at her wide eyed.

"This cant possibly be... the-the Emperium Crystal right?" I asked not believing it. My mother just nodded slowly smiling sadly.

"Im afraid it is, the times are very tough so it is crucial that you will survive and be able to bring peace to the universe if anything were to go wrong my darling daughter," She said still smiling sadly. I shakily reached up my hands and waited for her to put it somewhere. I didnt know whether I was allowed to even touch it.

"But mother, i dont even know how to use it! What am i to do with it?" I asked scared.

"My darling Serena, when the time comes you will know, it is natural for us trust me and yourself. All you have to do is believe and it will appear when you most need it my love," She responded then sent the crystal into my hands and it disappeared immediately. I gasped afraid I had lost it but when i looked up my mother was smiling wistfully.

"The crystal is safe within you now, it will reappear when you see fit, make sure to use it only when its the last resort. We have to try to beat this war without exposing it or you understand?" My mother asked gently urging me on.

"Yes mother, ill try my very best."

After that she quickly ushered us out and walked us over to the court where we would teleport from. I looked at my mother sadly and felt a tear fall.

"Oh mother what am I to do if something were to happen to you or our home? Please promise me this will work out!" I begged desperately, she just shook her head and wiped away my stray tear.

"Listen to me Serena, you are the princess! Act like it dammit!" She said loudly, i gasped I have _never _heard her use such language. "I can and will not promise you _anything, _as i have said before it is up to you and the scouts and the five men of Earth to protect this universe. Be patient, strong and _remember _who you are! I believe you can do this my love, with everything I have I know you can do it if the time comes, the same goes for you my lovely friends. I know you will and can get through every battle together! Now teleport, i have many things to do, I love you Serena... good bye, till we meet again," With that she hugged me and kissed me forehead and pushed me off to my friends. I could tell they were trying to be strong but we all began to tear silently as we began our teleportation.

"Mercury Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Moon Crystal Power!"

Everyone yelled the last part together, "TELEPORT!" And we were gone in a flash and on Earth the next. I sighed sadly as i released my friends hands and wiped away my tears. I would be strong, for my mother who was sacrificing our home for this war. I sobbed quietly again and felt arms surrounding me, i leaned into the warm embrace of my friends and cried my last cry.

"Its okay Serena, we will get through this. We believe in you," Rei whispered into my ear as she rocked me softly.

"Yea Serena, you know we can do anything together, please didn't worry about it!" Mina said always the optimistic. I smiled through my tears and couldn't help but nod.

"Your highness are you alright?" I heard a velvet smooth masculine smooth call out, it was very familiar and i knew it was the wretched Prince, probably happy to see me in my weakness. I pulled away from Rei and looked at him expecting to see his smug grin but instead i was met with concerned eyes filled with sadness and despair. I bowed quickly as did my ladies.

"I am fine, thank you for your concern," I said back brokenly. He furrowed his brows and nodded unsure. It had been so long since i thought of him, and here we were facing each other. His four generals were behind him and bowed with him.

"Welcome to Heren ladies, we deeply apologize it is under such circumstances," Darien spoke with regret filled words and we nodded solemnly.

"Thank you for your generosity," Amy said back smiling kindly.

"It is our utter most pleasure, lady Amy." Zoisite stepped up and said smiling widely. I smiled knowing they still paired off perfectly.

"Now im sure you are drained, would you like to be shown to your rooms?" Darien asked staring at me the entire time, i glanced back at my ladies and saw them nod slowly.

"Is it alright if i could make a request, only if it wouldn't be too much trouble," I asked him hesitantly. Good god what had happened to me, i have turned into a pathetic girl.

"Anything your highness," Darien said with a bow and a perfect smile. I flushed slightly under his gaze and looked down before speaking.

"Would we be able to have rooms next to each other, I cannot be without my guardians near me, especially at night, and I'm sure we would feel much more at home that way," I said. I saw Darien look at me amused and slightly concerned.

"Of course my lady. Luna!" Darien spoke loudly the last part and I saw a small woman running over to him and bowing.

"You called your highness?" She asked.

"Yes could you please prepare five rooms in the East wing of the castle and make sure they are all next to each other."

"Of course your highness, they will be ready within the hour, should i call upon when finished?" She asked still bowing, he waved off her bow and she stood properly. He smiled at her sweetly and nod.

"That would be perfect Luna, could you also let Diana bring us beverages and snacks for the wait?" He asked her sweetly, she just nodded and bowed then quickly walked off. He was so sweet to his servant i was shocked.

"Sorry for the wait," He said to us.

"No need to be sorry Prince Darien," I said back formally, he just groaned quietly then rolled his eyes at me.

"Please Serena I thought we decided to call each other by our preferred names, unless of course you would want me to call you something else?" He asked curiously, I just shook my head and smiled.

"Darien it is then," I said softly still holding my head up high.

"This is your home too now Ladies, please feel free to walk around whenever you wish to, and do not feel afraid to ask us any questions," Darien said soothingly.

"We _are not _afraid, don't you worry!" Rei said stepping up, at this i saw Jadeite smile hugely.

"Oh I am very well aware of that Lady Rei, just going through the formalities," Jadeite replied smiling broadly at her. She just stared back her gaze unwavering.

"I'm glad now about that beverage, I must say I am parched. Are you not girls?" Rei asked eyeing us.

"Yes I must agree with you Rei," Lita said nodding. I smiled at my friends already feeling at home where i felt like an outsider. This could not be my home no matter what! My home was up there without me guarding it, at that thought i felt my eyes moisten and tried with my everything to hold my tears back.

"Well then sorry to keep you waiting, if you would be so kind as to follow us," Nephrite spoke now. I looked up and watched the moon silently praying that it would stay safe. I felt everyone walk by me following Nephrite till i felt a presence next to me, thought i did not acknowledge it.

"Im sorry," I heard Dariens silky voice break through the silence. I looked at him shocked and then angry.

"What for? Sending the war to my Kingdom, my _home? _Taking the cowards way and trying to fight from _my home_?" I asked him angrily. He just stared at me saddened and smiled softly.

"Serena you must believe me when i say this, but I tried everything at my power to deter my father and your mother of that Idea, i did not want you to leave your home. I swear, I was ready to fight from here but they wouldn't listen to me, your safety is my top priority," He said kindly. I just stared at him and seeing his sincerity burning through his eyes, my eyes began to water and i sagged my shoulders wrapping my arms around myself to keep from crying.

"This is not fair! I would rather fight with my people than leave them and if anything were to go wrong reclaim them! It is selfish of my mother to do that, I cant bear the guilt eating at my soul," I cried out pathetically. I felt Darien wrapping his arms around me and letting me lean against his strong, hard chest. He didnt let his hands wonder anywhere else, and for that I was grateful.

"Im so sorry Serena, I know how you must feel. Imagine me the Prince having to wait here for news and train with my four generals. We are men sworn to protect our world and yet here we are, both in situations which we have not power over. All we can do is wait, train and hope for the best..." He whispered still holding me gently. I nodded against his chest and took a deep breath inhaling his masculine, sweet aroma. I pulled away slightly and he released his hold on me instantly, I missed his warmth but did not show it. Now was not the time showing such emotions.

"You are right, thank you Darien. We have to follow our orders, and I will try my best. Im sorry for breaking down in front of you, I feel so ashamed," I whispered lastly looking down. I felt Darien step up and lift my chin with his finger and stared into my eyes.

"Never be ashamed to show your emotions Serena. Especially in front of me, if you ever need to talk to anyone I am here alright?" He spoke with such sureness and sincerity i couldn't help but smile.

"I have been so horrible to you when you came to visit Selene, truly misjudged you. For that I am fully sorry, I do not deserve the kindness you offer me," I said back sadly, he still held my chin softly and smiled.

"I must say i rather liked our last visit, it was different and really unexpected. And i wouldnt have it go any other way, now lets not forget who we are _Princess Serenity, _you are strong and you would never deny my kindness because I am simply just irresistible!" He smirked smugly, I gaped at him and couldn't help but smack him in the arm playfully and laugh. He made me laugh, i thought i wouldn't be able to laugh for days.

"Wow you truly know how to cheer someone up dont you?" I asked still laughing lightly, he just nodded proudly.

"What can I say i am very multitalented Serena."

"Right, lets not get too cocky now, im sure our friends are waiting for us."

"As you will," with that he turned around and we walked to our friends in silence.

When we reached them my ladies were sitting down together and the men were standing with their hands behind their backs and chins up. I almost laughed at the formal picture.

"Wow," I whispered to myself, obviously Darien heard and looked at me curiously. "I mean look at your men they are so up tight tell them to relax a bit," i nudged him smiling.

"Its your fault you know, last time they were relaxed you yelled at them," He reminded me pointedly. I rolled my eyes and clapped my hands together to gain everyone's attention.

"Oh Serena your here," Mina said standing up and walking over to me to hug me. She must've known how distressed i felt before.

"Yes thanks for your concern Mina, now i would like to apologize for my behaviour earlier gentlemen. I know i wasn't the nicest to you all but I clearly misjudged you, so please relax and be yourselves."

"Well in that case who is up for a game of cards?" Nephrite asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down, i giggled at his silliness.

"Im down, im sure this will be interesting." Lita said confidently, I knew Lita was good at cards it was her specialty.

"Now lets not get ahead of ourselves, after all cards are my thing," Jadeite said walking over to the table and sitting across from Rei. I saw her raise an eyebrow and smirk.

"Lets see then," She challenged him. Everyone took a seat around the table ready for a game.

"Now lets make this interesting, who ever wins gets to ask whichever person they choose to spend the entire day with them," Kunzite suggested. I looked at my friends and saw them glance at each other. We nodded at the same time and smiled.

"Deal," I spoke for everyone. The cards were handed out and we all began to play. I could feel Darien from beside me sitting relaxed with his cards faced down. He noticed me staring at him and smirked. That cocky bastard. I gave him my best angelic smile and placed my cards face down waiting for Amy to see whether she was going to stay in the game or fold.

"I hold," She said timidly, I could tell Ziosite look at her smiling and she blushed instantly. What a scene this was becoming.

"Lets make a wager of our own Serena," Darien whispered into my ear, i raised an eyebrow interested.

"Who ever wins between _us_, get to choose what they want the other person to do. _One thing _only, dont worry," He whispered again. I looked at him suspiciously and bit my lip thinking. I saw him glance at my lips quickly before closing his eyes for a long time. "So..." he sounded strained.

"Alright," I answered quickly before anyone noticed.

"I fold!" Mina said angrily throwing her cards faced down and burying her face in her hands annoyed. I smiled at her outburst, then I saw Kunzite grinning.

"Jadeite what will it be?" Rei asked smirking, she was confident with her hand i could tell, or she was bluffing.

"Oh my lady you worry too much for me, I will hold," He smirked right back winking quickly. She sent him a glare before looking away.

"I chose to reveal," Lita said smiling widely. Uh Oh that must mean she was very sure with her hand and it meant we all had to reveal our cards to see if she was right. I hated it when she did that!

"Ugh," I groaned and revealed my cards. They weren't that bad but still not the best, i felt Darien scoff at my hand and reveal his. God dammit! He won our bet! Next was Zoisite who revealed a better hand than both of us, two jacks. Then Nephrite revealed also two jacks. After him was Rei who revealed a queen and a king smirking at Jadeite. He raised an eyebrow impressed and then slowly he revealed his pair which where two Aces, she gaped and shit her mouth instantly crossing her arms across her chest.

"How! No i was sure there were no Aces left around the table!" Lita yelled, angry for her miscalculation.

"Sorry Lita but I guess you slightly miscalculated," Jadeite answered smiling. Amy revealed her and she had two queens.

"Great hand Amy," Zoisite said and she blushed and muttered a thanks.

"Well I have an Ace King..." Lita muttered angrily that she lost.

"Oh Lita don't be a sire loser, there's always next time," Nephrite comforted her, well tried. She glared at him and threw her cards at him.

"Sorry she is very competitive, actually all of us are..." I said sheepishly biting on my lip. Darien chuckled from beside me and I shot him a dirty look.

"So since you win Jadeite who do you chose?" Mina asked bored tracing the table patterns with her index finger. Jadeite grinned instantly and looked at Rei. She groaned and clawed at her rich black hair.

"Ugh why me?" She asked breathlessly as if annoyed. I could tell she was indeed happy with his decision.

"I simply wish to gloat about my victory Lady Rei and I wish for you to be there," He teased her brilliantly. I laughed full on at that, he sure knew how to piss her off.

"Se-re-_na_ shut up!" Rei complained, i just kept laughed until i felt Darien pull in next to me and whisper,

"I want you to kiss me and mean it," He whispered. I stopped laughing instantly and locked my jaw. My breathing was heavy and i stared at him, if looks could kill he would be dead now!

"No!" I barked out, he just laughed and nudged me.

"We had a deal... don't tell me I cant trust you to keep your word," He asked me. I lowered my head down and groaned quietly.

"Serena are you alright?" Amy asked concerned, I looked up and faked a smile.

"Yup everything is just peachy! Now Darien and I have to _discuss _something so if you would excuse us," I said extra sweetly and stood up pulling Darien by his collared shirt that he almost fell our of his chair.

"And you my dear Rei owe me an entire day... tomorrow, today is not full and I want your company the _entire _day," He said to taunt her. She was just about to use her powers on him when i turned around and glared at her. If I couldn't back out of my promise neither could she.

"Do not even think about it Rei, you lost you are going to go with it! Behave ladies," I told them and walked out. As soon as we were at a private hallway I was pushed against a wall by Darien who was staring at me with some expression I couldn't place. I gulped and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"I want you to kiss me with everything you've got, and i know if you are lying, that you'll have to kiss me again, and again..." He whispered against my face staring intently into my eyes. I closed my eyes took a deep breath.

"I hope you know that what you're asking of me is completely wrong and if any of my future suitors hear of this i will be ruined forever," I whispered then opened my eyes to see his expression angry. I tried to move back to study it but he just kept his lips in a thin line and stared at me.

"Kiss _me_," He said strained as if he was holding himself back. I nodded licking my lips nervously, I have never kissed before and doing it on a dare was embarrassing.

"You know I've never kissed before... i never imagined my first kiss to be made out of a deal," I said solemnly and prepared to kiss him bus as soon as i was moving in to his lips i felt his forehead. My lips stayed against his forehead confused i pulled away and just as i was about to asked what was going on i felt his lips on my neck kissing lightly. I tensed but as he continued to throw butterfly kisses along my neck I relaxed against the wall and threw my head back moaning quietly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter against him and arched my back towards the wall so he had perfect access. He was sucking at the sensitive spot right behind my ear and i couldn't help but gasp and moan louder.

"Im sorry," He whispered in a ragged breath as he began to nibble on my ear, i whimpered at the feeling. "Im sorry to try and force you to kiss me, i would never want your first kiss to be made out of a bet, I want you to _want _to kiss me," He continued whispering into my ear then sucked in my earlobe. i buried my fingers in his silky hair and turned my head the other way so he was more comfortable. "I wont kiss your lips unless you want me to be your first kiss, and I will make sure it will be your best kiss _ever _so you will forever cherish it my _princess_," He finished sighing and leaning his forehead against my shoulder then kissed it softly and raised his head to meet my eyes. I stared at his gorgeous deep blue depths and smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered against his lips since they were so close against mine. He gave me a sad smile and i could tell his lips were slightly red at the amazing kisses he left on my neck. If he kissed my neck so well i wonder what my lips would feel like. I couldn't believe my feelings but I _wanted _to kiss him, i wanted for him to be my first kiss and surprisingly my last. The thought scared me and I gasped out loud. His arms around me loosened but i wouldn't have any of that. I felt way to comfy to leave his arms. I felt right in them, perfect. I would do my deal, i knew i promised him whatever he wanted and i would bring it. Wrapping my arms around his neck I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips against his, he was shocked at first but then quickly recovered and kissed me back, his lips were heaven on mine. I moaned softly as his lips parted mine and i felt his tongue asking permission to enter. I slowly parted them further for him and met his tongue with mine, there was electricity surging through both of us and i heard him groaned softly and press me against the wall more firmly and began to massage my back while his other hand went through my hair massaging my scalp tenderly. The kiss turned more passionate as time wore on and i couldn't help but love every second of it and i never wanted it to stop, but sadly we need air and i pulled away gasping against his still parted lips. Our breaths mingled together as his hand that was in my hair pulled me in and he quickly pecked me then kept pecking me but moving those kissed towards my cheek then my jaw line then moving further down to my neck. It felt even more incredible now that i knew what passion was surging between us.

"Oh Darien that was amazing," I moaned quietly gripping onto his hair for my life. He pulled away and smile and kissed my forehead.

"I know, i hope that was as memorable for you as it was for me," He whispered tenderly running his fingers through my hair. I nodded biting my lip nervously. I didn't know where this left us now and i was scared for these intense feelings. "Hey whats wrong Serena?" He asked bending down to my level nuzzling behind my ear.

"W-what now?" I asked closing my eyes afraid of the answer. I didnt know myself what to expect and i was asking him. He stopped and faced me with a serious face. He kissed my closed eyes slowly until i opened them and saw him staring at me.

"Oh Serena you don't know how happy I am right now, since i first saw you on the moon i couldn't get your face out of my mind, I never want to let you go. You don't know how elated i was when i found out you were coming here, though it upset me that our parents decided to fight from your planet, i still couldn't help but feel happy. The desire to be with you was so overwhelming i didn't know what to do, and now this. I swear i could die now and be happy," He whispered smiling and caressing my face with his finger tips. I blushed and looked down, he raised my chin with his fingers and pecked me softly. "Please say something," He whispered desperately. I didn't know what to say...

Did I feel the same way about him as he did for me? Did i think of him when he left... yes! But i would never admit it, maybe until now.

"This isnt right, what if i was forced to marry someone... how would we deal, you know my job is to bring peace to my kingdom and rule it, I cannot get attached to you, it would complicate things so much..." I said back brokenly. My heart already belonged to him from this afternoon and now i had to remember my duty. He pulled away with an unreadable expression on his face. His eyes were void of any feeling and i could cry but i wouldn't.

"Really, complicate. Is that what you would consider me... a complication?" He asked in a dry tone. I bit my lip and closed me eyes. "Is that it? You didnt think of complicated before you kissed me, even when i gave you an out," He said again int he same dry tone. "And now all you can think about is marrying someone else... did you ever think that maybe _I _wanted to marry you? So our kingdoms would be forever at peace? So for once there was love at court rather than a forced marriage?" He asked me gripping my shoulders and I could see hsi eyes get misty. Was he about to cry, did he care for me that much? I let a tear slip and slouched against him sobbing. He hugged me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Im sorry, im so sorry." I cried buried in his chest, he rubbed my back one last time and pulled away.

"Im sorry too," And with that he walked away. I slid down the wall and cried quietly sobbing. Why did i have to be a princess with duties? Why couldn't I marry who ever I wanted? I wiped away my tears and took a deep breath. My heart felt like it was missing since he walked away, he took my heart with him. I had to be strong, I closed me eyes and collected my self. Walking back where everyone was minus one important person.

"Oh Serena you're finally back, where's Darien?" Mina asked curiously. I saw the four generals look my way also.

"I dont know, he left somewhere, im sure he fine." I shrugged it off attempting to smile. I could tell my friends knew something was off but they would never question me in front of company.

"Alright, if you excused me ladies," Kunzite stood up and bowed before walking out. I sighed and thought of a way to start a conversation but luckily Luna came in.

"Sorry, but your rooms are ready, his Highness said to walk you to them," Luna spoke bowed down. I smiled.

"Luna please stand, thank you we will follow you now," I said softly and saw my girls stand up. We all looked at the remaining men and bowed. Though i could feel the tension between Lita and Nephrite and Rei and Jadeite. He winked at her before she left and i could see she was restraining herself. We quietly made it to our rooms, as promised each room was beside the other. Luna bowed and walked away quickly.

"Im going to bed, I will speak with you all later." I said, they looked at each other concerned but nodded anyway.

"Let us know if you need us alright?" Rei spoke stepping up and hugging me. I hugged her back and nodded.

"Of course," With that I walked into my beautiful pale peach room and fell onto the comfortable bed crying myself to sleep almost instantly.

* * *

**So what did you think? Should Serena continue as she is not or should she do something else? **

**Let me know,**

**ACDHNT  
**


	3. Acceptance

**I hope you will be happy my darlings, I know I am. I know the story is progressing way too quickly but I guess that is how I wish for it to go. Im very into cheery things right now, need some happy fictions instead of boring reality. So enjoy!**

**ACDHNT

* * *

  
**

**Rei**

I woke up to some knocking on my door and groaned before yawning and stretching in my silky red dress. It was very revealing but i loved it. I opened the door sticking my head out only to see a grinning Jadeite fully dressed. I groaned out loud and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"Hmm it seems you have forgotten our deal, you are to spend the entire day with me Lady Rei," He smirked. I opened the door fully to attack him but then I realized what i was wearing and saw his eyes widen and his mouth part. His breathing was getting heavy, as i was about to shut the door his hand reached out and stopped me. He looked over my body again and then rested on my face.

"Are you _trying _to tempt me?" He asked strained. I stared at him angrily before i could reply i heard noise outside nearing us and I panicked and pulled Jadeite by his collar into my room and shut the door. Taking a deep breath I looked up only to find him inches away from me with lust filled eyes.

"Hey Jadeite, keep your lustful looks to yourself!" I spat crossing my arms across my chest which in the end resulted in my chest to show major cleavage. His eyes widened once again and rested there for a long moment. I was getting very turned on by his looks but i had to resist. Nothing good ever came about having sex instantly.

"I-I cant! You look, wow, on a regular day you look beyond magnificent, and now in _this _I cant stop, im trying believe me but-but it seems i am not succeeding, please tell me you want this as much as I do. I can feel the sexual tension between us, you cannot deny that!" He spoke still looking my body up and down then finally his eyes stayed on mine as he spoke the last question.

I was about to answer, i opened my mouth to say that there was nothing between us but i couldn't. My mouth wouldn't function i just kept gaping like a fish. He smirked and walked closer to me so that i could feel his hot breath on my face.

"You arrogant ass! Keep away from me!" I said threateningly, all of this was making me _very _horny and fast. He smirked again and I caught a glint in his eyes, he then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him kissing me hungrily. I gasped at the sensation and felt his tongue use that as an invitation. I moaned against him and then pushed him off slapping him. He grinned largely and pulled me to him again kissing me roughly. I loved this dominant side of him! It was _so _hot. I wrapped my arms around his neck playing with his blond hair while fighting for dominance. His hands moved lower to my butt and he cupped it and squeezed and left his hands there. I groaned against his mouth and felt his hardness on my stomach.

"You asshole you cant just kiss me like that!" I said even angrier panting for air, I knew the game he liked. I would bitch the entire time about this and that and he would attack me.

"Shut up Rei, I know you love it, you cant resist me, even if you try." He whispered against my lips confidently. I moved back slightly and slapped his other side and that started a whole new ferocious frenzy between us. I placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped slightly with his hands still on my butt he helped me and held me up while i wrapped my legs around his waist and he pushed me against my door roughly. I moaned as he began to ravage my mouth. I clawed at his shoulder trying to find some way to release myself but settled for his hair tugging on it very hard. He groaned and pushed me down onto him as he grinded into me. I moaned loudly and arched throwing my head back.

"Oh yes! More Jadeite, fucking more!" I yelled as i pushed against him even harder. He growled and attacked my neck by sucking on it and biting and kissing licking. He made it to my shoulder and with his teeth tugged at the strap causing it to fall then he repeated the gesture to my other one, resulting in the my red silk gown falling around my waist revealing my nude chest to him. He stared at my breasts licking his lips and dove in sucking perfectly on my erect nipple. I whimpered from the igniting feelings he was stirring within me. "Oh yes! Ugh, god!" I whispered airy. He continued onto my other one and as I was getting into it more a knock on my door brought me back down to Earth. I gasped and pushed him off me, he stilled and released me slowly.

"What do we do?" He whispered, i pushed him further away from the door.

"Get under my bed! Now!" I ordered him pulling the straps of my nightgown up, he eyed me longingly before running under my bed. I quickly made sure my hair was decent before opening the door.

"Yes?" I asked then I saw Serena looking distraught and tired. She had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes were blood shot. I gasped and pulled her in gently.

"Serena, whats wrong?" I asked cautiously. She sagged her shoulders and I moved her to my bed sitting next to her rubbing her back. She placed her hands over her face and began to sob softly.

"I messed up Rei! I don't know what to do!" She said between cries. It broke my heart to see my friend like that, I forgot all about Jadeite being under my bed instantly.

"Please tell me whats wrong, and I will do all I have in my power to help you," I pleaded her.

"Da-Darien confessed his love for me and I rejected him because of my duty! I mean what else was I supposed to do!" She said aggravated and pulled on her hair. I gasped silently shocked and continued rubbing her back.

"Do you love him?" I asked carefully, she looked at me heart broken and nodded. "Oh Serena im so sorry! But what about your mother?" I asked softly. Her eyes glazed over and she sobbed again.

"I know! That was why i rejected him, I am meant for peace for other planets and worlds. It is not my right to chose who i marry! But I cant help it, I have never felt this helpless in my life!" She cried louder, I winced slightly and hugged her tightly to me.

"I know im so, sorry!"

"Do-do you know what he said?" She asked hiccuping I shook my head and she continued. "He told me that he wanted to marry me and for once have true love in court rather than forced marriages! I mean how am I supposed to deny him that! I love him too goddammit!" She cried desperately clinging onto me. I shushed her and kissed her forehead. I made up my mind I would force the queen to see that Serena and Darien were perfect for each other, she deserved to be happy too.

"Listen to me Serena," I said pulling her away and shaking her so she snapped out of it. She pouted and listened. "Do you love Darien?" I asked and she nodded, "Do you want to marry Darien?" She nodded again and i smiled. "Then go get some sleep, wash up dress nicely and go get your man because no one should _ever _be in the way of true love understand?" I asked her surely, she gave me a watery smile and nodded.

"Oh thank you Rei, I love you so much!" She cried happily and hugged me tightly.

"And I dont want to hear about you mother on this matter at all, I will talk to her if anything im sure all the girls will back you up. Now go and do as I said," I said smiling happily. She nodded and stood up, I walked her to the door and she hugged me again kissing my cheek.

"Thank you Rei, have fun with Jadeite today," She said smiling and walked out. I leaned against my door sighing heavily and closed my eyes, then i felt his arms wrap around my waist and his chin move my hair out of the way so he could kiss my neck.

"You are amazing!" He whispered into my ear then kissing it softly, i relaxed in his arms and smiled.

"I hope I did the right thing," I said back unsure. He turned me around with his arms still around my waist and smiled reassuringly.

"I _know _you did the right thing. I know Darien, he would never give up on her, he loved her ever since our last trip to Selene," He admitted smiling, I smiled back and cupped his face in my hands.

"Thank you," I whispered, he leaned in and pecked me on the lips.

"Thank _you_, I hope you will take your own advice and give me a chance," He asked with a raised eyebrow. I blushed slightly and looked to the side.

"Well you already saw me practically naked I think you deserve a chance, just _dont _mess it up." I threatened him narrowing my eyes slightly. He gave me a huge grin and hugged me then twirled me in a circle. I squealed quietly and gripped onto his neck for dear life.

"Thank you Rei, you wont regret it and i must admit you gave me one of the best morning in my life!" He admitted winking. I smirked and leaned in and kissed him more fully. He obviously quickly took control of it leaving me breathless. No one has ever made me feel this way, I felt still in charge yet I knew he was in control of me right now.

"Get ready Rei, I will pick you up to begin our day in a half hour okay?" He asked while kissing my jawline softly.

"Okay," I replied breathlessly. He pulled away and pecked my lips one last time before released me from his hold.

"I look forward to it, till then," With that he left my room and I was still panting loudly.

**Serena**

After I left Rei's room i felt so much better I couldnt wait to see Darien, I knew I must have looked like a mess but I didnt care if he loved me, truly loved me he would be happy just seeing me. As i quickly ran out of my room I bumped into a hard figure and fell on my but. I groaned and saw Jadeite helping me up.

"Are you alright Serena?" He asked concerned, I nodded and rubbed my butt quickly before he noticed.

"Just fine, _actually _its great running into you!" I said, i totally forgot I was wearing my white flowly night gown that was down to the ground. He raised an eyebrow willing me to continue.

"Can you take me to Dariens room?" I asked hopeful. He smiled largely and nodded.

"Of course follow me." He said and we walked to Dariens room, turns out his room was in our wing and not far away from mine. "Here you are Serena, im sure he is still sleeping so just walk in, good luck and I will see you later." He bowed and winked at me quickly before walking off. I blushed, im sure he knew why I was there. My heart beat wildly in my chest as i reached for the knob. I grasped it and knew there was no turning back. I turned it and opened that door walking in as quietly as I could. Turns out I didnt need to be sneaky there he was in his gorgeous bare chested glory in dark pants that hung loosely on his hips. Staring out the window, when he heard me gasp he turned around shocked. I ran to him and jumped into his arms, he wrapped his arms around me holding me tight to him as if his life depended on it. I began to cry out of hurting this gorgeous, kind man and happiness.

He kneeled down and picked me up bridal style walking over to his large unmade bed and placed me on it then sitting on his knees in front of me. I continued crying because he was still so caring after everything I did.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" I begged quietly while crying into my hands, he pulled my hands away from my face and removed my tears with his thumbs. He stared at me for a long moment with a masked face, then his eyes softened and he looked concerned.

"Of course I forgive you, you have nothing to be sorry for. If you cant be with me and dont want to be with me-" I cut him off before he could say anything more foolish.

"That's not it! I am sorry for rejecting you, i never should have. I couldn't sleep at all, my heart felt like it was breaking. I realized that i _need _you in my life. I love you, and nothing will stop me from being with you!" I said surely as i gently cupped his face. He stared at me shocked again then smiled fully.

"Really?" He questioned hoarsely. I was sure he was making sure it wasn't a dream because his eyes glazed over.

"Yes really, i love you!" I said again this time louder and gently caressed his face with my finger tips. He smiled fully and next thing i knew i was on my back with him kissing me all over my face. I giggled out of happiness and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to my lips kissing him fully. after a long kiss he pulled away and we were both breathing heavily, he stared into my eyes with such love and devotion it brought tears to my eyes.

"I dont think i have ever heard sweeter words in all my life," he whispered. I smiled.

"I love you," I whispered again just to see that large smile come out on his face. He actually laughed and then buried his head into the crook of my neck tickling me. I giggled and he kissed my neck.

"I love you so much words cant describe it Serena," He said fully serious. I sighed happily and pulled him too me again by his hair and kissed him passionately. I moaned into his mouth pulling and tugging on his hair softly. We both pulled apart at the same time gasping for air.

"Before you got here i was thinking of all the things i could do to get you," He admitted still out of breath. I smiled and moved my hands from his locks to his cheek.

"Im here now and you didnt have to do a thing," I whispered. He smiled and nodded. His hand moved over mine on his cheek and he leaned into it.

"We will handle whatever our parents decide to throw at us together. I never plan on letting you go now that I have you," He said so surely and with such sincerity I nodded eagerly accepting our undecided faith just as much as he had.

"As long as we're together," I whispered intertwining our finger that were on his cheek. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

"You look tired my love," He whispered into my ear while gently nipping at it. I could tell he was also tired and his eyes looked worn. i traced under his eyes with my fingertips and nodded.

"You as well," I whispered back. He gave me a sad smile and nodded.

"Would you like to take a much needed nap with me?" He asked gently kneading my cheek with the back of his hand. I smile shyly and nodded. He pulled away from me and stood up then pulled me up by my waist and lifted me in the air easily, I wrapped my arms around his bare back and enjoying his masculine scent. He then laid me on the left side of the bed and then got in after me, pulling the blankets up to our chins. After that he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him on my side. I snuggled under his chin, kissed his bare chest and sighed happily. He kissed the top of my head and tightened his hold on me and we both fell asleep happy.

* * *

**Hope you guys arent too dissapointed with how things worked out, I am pretty happy :D**

**Thanks for reading.**

**ACDHNT 3  
**


End file.
